1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to block stacking games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved block stacking game apparatus wherein the same provides a finite series of block members to effect stacking of a tower by use of the block members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various block stacking games have been utilized in the prior art. Such block stacking games may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,128 to Epel wherein a set of indicia marked blocks are arranged for stacking by players in alternating turns until the stack tumbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,407 to Du Pont, et al. provides blocks with a center gravity and various positions relative to each of the blocks to effect a various pattern in a block stacking arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,240 to Ellman wherein blocks are stacked upon a table, and wherein the table is repositioned in a circular manner relative to a support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,393 to Dunn sets forth a block removal and balancing game wherein a stack of blocks are provided and individual blocks are removed until the stack tumbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,814 to Shallenberger sets forth a block balancing game with elongate bodies having rounded protrusions at one end and socket at the other end to permit an assemblage and stacking of the array of blocks.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved block stacking game apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting assemblage of the blocks in a predetermined array and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.